The invention relates to a casing for elongate articles, particularly tools such as twist drills, thread taps and the like, comprising at least one receiving section having a support means for holding the articles in such a manner as to insure safe transportation.
Casings of the aforementioned kind wherein twist drills, thread taps and the like are pushed or pressed into the support means are known. These casings can simultaneously constitute a container for storing such tools. When these tools are employed, one is obliged to open the container and release the desired tool from the support means, which normally requires use of both hands.
In order to have easy access at all times to the tools contained in such casings, without first having to open a container, plastic drill holders of tray-like configuration in which the drills or thread cutting tools are insertable so as to stand upright in sets, have long since been introduced.